His Side
by ZombieReader74
Summary: A old man in Hyrule's prison claims to the the Hero of Time, the Emperor has granted me an audience with the man but only if he dosent divulge any sensitive info, a guard is there to watch over us.


**His side**

**Castle Prison, First Hyrullian Empire**

**(I once again woke up in "Hyrule" and knew that my work here wasn't done. I was led to a cell occupied by a old man who claims to be the Hero of Time.)**

**How do I know you are the Hero Zelda speaks of?**

Because I have the Sword of Time ***motions to a sword laying just out of his reach* **and the Triforce of Courage on my hand ***he shows me a triangle on his hand***. I'm talking to you because I need to explain myself.

**Where were you while the War happened?**

Lets start at the beginning, I was sent to Gerudo Valley to investigate the reports of Zombies. The reports were unusual since Hyrule didn't really have Zeds in the first place. I went to the Gerudo Fortress where it was said they originated and what I found shocked me. It was a completely new species of monster and it only died when hit in the head. I tried to fight them but there was just to many and I was forced to flee. As I fled one escaped and attacked the guards. They didn't know what they were fighting and were quickly added to the Zed ranks. I was so ashamed that I fled back to Kokori Forest disguised as a Gerudo ***The Zed infection spread at a alarming ranks and displaced millions of Gerudo***.

**Did the Kokori not notice that you were you?**

I didn't go to the Village I went into the Great Deku Tree and hid.

**What happened during the War for the Forest?**

That was when it got tricky. As the Great Deku Tree burned I cut a hole open in the back and snuck out into the Lost Woods. The fire spread faster then I could run and soon I was forced back due to the sheer magnitude of the firestorm.

**Where did you go after that?**

I followed the crowds to Death Mountain where I hid like a coward while the kingdom I was supposed to protect was torn to pieces. You would think that people would see me and notice the Hero of TIme but no, we all were just trying to survive. While the Gorons had a abundance of food the rest of the races had to find food of their own.

**Didn't Hak Hak prepare beforehand?**

He did but not for the number of people that arrived. The stockpile would supply 100,000 people for 4 years, there were 1,000,000 people living on Death Mountain, the food was gone within a year.

**How did a million people fit on a mountain?**

We built communities of tents and shanties on the slope. It was hard living but at least we were living. I was accepted into the small Hyrulian community at the top of the slope and from there we could see everything. We...saw...everything! ***He punches a wall and the bars rattle***.

**What about when Ganondorf came, what did you do?**

Nothing, what do think! While Ganon is a evil person he was Hyrule's best chance at survival. I even joined his Hyrulian Expedition Force or whatever it's called. I also participated in the 6 year Hyrulian-Goron War. It was a stupid, disastrous, war that once again almost pushed us to extinction.

**What did you do in the HEF?**

I was a Sargent General and executed Ganon's orders.

**Didn't Gannon know who you were?**

No, I was going under the alias Gorunda, one of many.

**Ah, Continue**

I stood by my mortal enemy as he cut a path of destruction through Hyrule Field and into Castle Town. I even executed more than my fair share of people, for that I now have PTSD.

**Really?**

Yes, its a constant battle against my mind trying to suppress the traumatic memories and there are more than a few.

**How did you get here *I motion to the cell***

After the Hyrulian-Goron War documents started to surface that all but said that Gorunda was Link. Ganon was furious and ordered the guards to arrest me. I was eating dinner with my wife ***deceased* **and son ***deceased* **when the guards burst in with cuffs. I co-operated but, on Ganons orders, burned down my house with my family inside. Gannon snuck me into the castle dungeon in a crate because my imprisonment became a national secret. Nobody knows i'm down here except you, me, Ganon, and Dave the Guard but he isn't allowed to leave.

**As the Hero says that a big, imposing man opens the door and begins walking toward me. The Hero hears him stomp and pokes his head through the bars.**

Hey you big brute, what do you want?

**Ganon begins to speak *Hero! Since i'm a nice person I have decided to banish you to the Geurdo Desert! You and your decedents are no longer welcome in Hyrule! *He then points at me* Neither are YOU!**

**He snaps his finger and guards pour out of every door and surround me and the Hero. The Hero sighs and we submit to our fate; I watch as he is dragged behind a horse in the middle of the night all the way to the Desert where he is abandoned. I am taken to where i appeared and thrown off the horse. Before I know it I awaken at my desk, my notes by my side, i start to question weather Hyrule is real.**


End file.
